


Taking his pain away

by aastridoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastridoul/pseuds/aastridoul
Summary: Sirius' thoughts about the bruises Remus leaves on his body, that, given that Lupin is a werewolf, will never heal but rather stay forever on Sirius' skin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 21
Collections: Wolfstar





	Taking his pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I'm very glad you chose to read my fiction.  
> Given that this is my first story, it turned out pretty short. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> I'd happily receive any ideas on how I could improve my writing :)  
> Please also excuse any grammar-mistakes.
> 
> Of course I am not J.K.Jowling, the characters therefore belong to her.
> 
> Please enjoy reading :))

His teeth scratched his skin lightly leaving that well-known feeling of tingles. He loved the feeling of his teeth leaving bruises all over his body, not solely for the pleasure it brought instantly, but also for the feeling of sharing something with him. 

At first, he had refused to hurt him, knowing all too well that the bruises he produced would not vanish. Werewolf bruises stay. 

But he had pleaded him, craving to be marked, craving to feel the right amount of hurt and pleasure. So eventually he had given in.  
He had been scared, scared that he might regret his decision, but seeing how the other boy melted under the work of his very own mouth, he started to enjoy hearing his high-pitched moans. 

Now it has become their thing. Sometimes they just kiss, other times teeth scratch over skin. 

The long-haired boy’s body already is covered in bruises. Newer blue ones on his abdomen, already healed pinkish ones on his thighs and neck.

He loved them, the memories they hold, telling him that he belonged to the green-eyed boy, allowing no one else to touch him the way this very person does.

And he was proud of them. Proud to be able to tell whose work they were, proud to have these scars all to himself. 

Of course he enjoyed the way they came to existence. Not being able to control his thoughts and feelings while skin was sucked into mouth. The warmth, hotness, hurt and pleasure overwhelming him. He enjoyed this, of course.

But what he liked most was the thought of sharing something so intimate with the other boy. It felt like taking some of his scares away to spread them all over his own body. Even though the other boy’s scares were created by fear and pain, while his own where a result of pleasure and pure affection, he still felt like he was taking some of the other guy’s burden of his shoulders, loading himself with his pain, his scares, sharing the hurt. 

And that was, what he loved most about them.


End file.
